Karl IV of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Karl IV, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Higness Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, His Imperial Majesty Imperator of Dolgaria is the reigning monarch of Greater Hulstria and Dolgaria; he is the pretender to the throne of Trigunia as Great Prince & Tsar. He is the first son and child of Friedrich I of Hulstria and Carina von Behlendorff; Karl is the older brother to Archduke Ferdinand of Hulstria and Archduchess Martha. He is the brother-in-law to Queen Victoria of Drania, who is married to Archduke Ferdinand; Karl is the paternal uncle to their child, Crown Prince Nathenial. Karl's paternal grandparents are Franz VII of Hulstria and Anastasiya, 2nd Duchess of Petrovgrad. Backround Archduke Karl was born on March 6th, 3185, to Archduke Friedrich, Crown Prince of Hulstria and Carina von Behlendorff. He was the first child and son of the royal couple; he would a year later be joined by his younger brother, Archduke Ferdinand, and afterwards younger sister, Archduchess Martha. Archduke Karl's paternal grandparents were Franz VII of Hulstria and Anastasiya, 2nd Duchess of Petrovgrad, the former Viceroy of Trigunia. The young Archduke was raised mainly by his father's side of the family; his paternal grand mother, Duchess Anastasiya, frequently watched over Karl. Anastasiya, a former politician herself before her marriage to Franz VII, thought Karl at a young ago to grow up to be a strong leader and patriotic, to be proud of the Empire, and defend it to death. Karl grew up studying the reigns of past Hulstrian and other foreign monarchs, idolizing them as a child. The Archduke was described as a quiet, studious child by Fliederbrunn staff and advisors to the Emperor; according to observers the Archduke would play in the office of Franz VII at Fliederbrunn without making any noise and would sometimes just watch and study his grandfather, Franz VII, at his desk. Karl would grow up out of the public eye though would, to the public's delight, make apperances at special royal events and ceremonies. Starting a very young age his father, Crown Prince Friedrich, would take Archduke Karl to the Luthori Riding School in Kien where he would learn the art of horse riding. As a teenager he would master this skill and would teach asprising horse back riders on his own. Education & Military Service Archduke Karl was homeschooled as a child and later attended private school as a teenager. At the age of 16 his paternal grandfather, Franz VII, died and his father ascended to the throne of Hulstria as Kaiser Friedrich I. The newly minted Crown Prince of Hulstria would be closely guarded and watched over by members of the Imperial Guard; his school was a closely kept secret by the imperial family who hoped for Karl to attend to his education without media or other intrusions. At the age of 19 in 3204 the Crown Prince joined the Imperial Air Corps, following in the foot steps of his paternal great grandfather Alexander II of Hulstria. The Crown Prince was trained to pilot attack helicopters at the Franz I Air Force Base; he was also trained in emergency management. The Crown Prince excelled in his classes and received high honors following graduation. The Crown Prince would serve formally in the Imperial Air Corps for the next year before leaving to pursue higher education in Kien, attending the prestigious Heinrich I University in 3211. There at Heinrich I University Crown Prince Karl would meet his future consort, Helena von Athlone, daughter of wealthy Hulstrian parents with business ties in Hutori. Helena was a year behind the Crown Prince but this did not prevent the two from becoming a couple and growing the ties that would be with them for the next several decades. Helena von Athlone was seen very highly by the Rothingrens; she was seen as very polite and intelligent. The Hulstrian media as well adored her and likened her to Roberta Lusk, the consort to former Hulstrian monarch Godric II. The two were seperated in Karl's senior year however when Helena von Athlone participated in the University's foreign studies program where she, for several months, studied in Kanjor. The two maintained close contact despite her foreign travels. The Crown Prince would surprise Helena however by visiting her in La Gochelle, Kanjor in a special arrangement. Crown Prince of Hulstria Crown Prince Karl of Hulstria would graduate from Heinrich I University with a degree in political science; his long-time girlfriend, Helena, would graduate a year after him. In the year Helena was still attending college the Crown Prince was busy attending to his duties as the heir apparent to the throne of Greater Hulstria, as well as the thrones of Dolgaria and Trigunia. He attended with his father Friedrich I to several domestic events and was a member of several Hulstrian delegations to foreign nations. In 3215 he became a representative of Greater Hulstria to the International Monarchist League and attended several voting sessions on behalf of his father. The Crown Prince would frequently visit nations like Drania and Dolgaria as well, representing his country by performing various activities and patroning organziations within those respective nations. He often attended events in Drania with his younger brother, Archduke Ferdinand, who was married to the Crown Princess and daughter of King Cristián I, Victoria. When they were young children Karl and Victoria, who were born just 4 months apart from each other, used to play with each other in the vast gardens of Fliederbrunn Palace when Carlos III of Drania would visit Greater Hulstria and meet with then reigning Rothingren-Traugott monarch Franz VII pf Hulstria in the late 3180s, bringing his grand-daughter Victoria with him. Later in life Karl IV would attend Victoria's coronation as the Queen of Drania in the early 3250s. Marriage to Helena von Athlone In 3216 Helena von Athlone, the long time girlfriend of the Crown Prince of Hulstria, would conclude her studies and graduate from Heinrich I University. While the couple would occasionally see each other during her final year as a senior at the university, the two were finally and fully united after Helena graduated. Emperor of Hulstria Following the death of his father, Friedrich I of Hulstria 3242, Crown Prince Karl was set to be coronated as the new Emperor of Hulstria as per with the Writ on the Succession to the Hulstrian Throne. A large funeral ceremony was held for Friedrich I, who reigned from 3201 to his death in 3242, in Kien at the Hulstrian National Cathedral. Many foreign delegates and government officials attended the funeral; hundreds of thousands of Hulstrians crowded the streets to pay their last respects to the monarch. A month long mourning period was called to mourn Friedrich I and the Imperial Diet was closed, by order of the Staatsminister, the week of the funeral. The Crown Prince's coronation as the Emperor of Hulstria and Imperator of Dolgaria would take place after the mourning period. At his coronation at the Hulstrian National Cathedral in Kien the Crown Prince styled himself as His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Karl IV, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, taking his regnal name after Karl III of Hulstria. Ancestry Titles & Styles Imperial Viceroyality of Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria (6 March 3185 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (6 March 3185 - ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Charles, Prince-Royal of Alduria (6 March 3185 – ) Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (6 March 3185 – 29 March 3242) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (19 January 3201 – 29 March 3242) :* Emperor of Hulstria (29 March 3242 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (6 March 3185 – 29 March 3242) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty (29 March 3242 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Karl, Archduke of Hulstria (6 March 3185 – 29 March 3242) :* His Imperial Majesty Karl, Crown Prince of Hulstria (19 January 3201 – 29 March 3242) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Karl IV, Emperor of Hulstria (29 March 3242 – ) Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori (6 March 3185 – ) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (6 March 3185 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Charles, Prince-Royal of Luthori (6 March 3185 – ) Empire of Dolgaria: :Titles :* Crown Prince of Dolgaria (19 January 3201 – 29 March 3242) :* Imperator of Dolgaria (29 March 3242 – ) :Styles :* His Majesty (19 January 3201 – 29 March 3242) :* His Imperial Majesty (29 March 3242 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Karel, Imperator of Dolgaria (29 March 3242 – ) Grand Duchy of Sisula: :Titles :* Grand Duke of Sisula (29 March 3242 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (29 March 3242 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Karl I, Grand Duke of Sisula (29 March 3242 – ) Staré Czárske Deltársko: :Titles :* Prince of Deltaria (6 March 3185 – ) :* Margrave of Hradec Kralove (29 March 3242 – ) :Styles :* His Grace (6 March 3185 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Grace Карл, Margrave of Hradec Kralove (29 March 3242 – ) Most Royal and Serene Kingdom of Hutori : :Titles :* Count of Ayelsbury (29 March 3242 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Higness (29 March 3242 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Karl, Count of Ayelsbury (29 March 3242 – ) Kingdom of Talmoria: :Titles :* Duke of Southborough (29 March 3242 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (29 March 3242 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Karl, Duke of Southborough (29 March 3242 – ) Kingdom of Tukarali: :Titles :* Duke of Nusira Lionta (29 March 3242 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (29 March 3242 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Karl, Duke of Nusira Lionta (29 March 3242 – ) Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Prince of Tirgith (6 March 3185 – 29 March 3242) :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (19 January 3201 – 29 March 3242) :* Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia (29 March 3242 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Northern Highness (29 March 3242 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Карл, Prince of Tirgith (6 March 3185 – 29 March 3242) :* His Royal Highness Карл, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (19 January 3201 – 29 March 3242) :* His Royal Northern Highness Карл I, Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia (29 March 3242 – ) Archduchy of Vorona: :Titles :* Prince of Vorona (6 March 3185 – ) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (6 March 3185 – ) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Karl, Prince of Vorona (6 March 3185 – ) Full Title: His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Karl IV, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Highness, Born in the White, Карл I, Chronokrator and Kosmokrator, Lord of Winter, By the Grace of God, Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Majesty Imperator of Dolgaria, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories; King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Sovereign of Greater Chadonya; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha; Prince of Vorona; Duke of Dalian; Elector of Tinako; Prince-Royal of Alduria; Count of Kremfurt; Prince-Royal of Luthori; Grand Duke of Barovia; Prince of Talmoria; Duke of Southborough; Count of Savonia; Duke of Sodali; Grand Duke of Vojnov Pokrik; Margrave of Hradec Kralove; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Margrave of Hømvejile; Count of Ayelsbury; Duke of Chadonia; Duke of Lesser Chadonya; Duke of Garekavmo; Earl of Kane; Duke of Nusira Lionta; Count of Pulond; Prince-Royal of Falristan, Roccato, Kenai, and Lagard; Duke of Reinfeld; Duke of Kathre; Grand Duke of Malchik, & Tirvoslavl; Margrave of Øivine; Count of Stary Kautsky; Duke of Tirgith; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Marquis of Chaussée; Margrave of Varistad; Grand Duke of Belgae; Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Duke of Franzstadt; Duke of Ziegendorf; Marquess of Mosjkojil; Grand Duke of Thague; Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl; Viscount of Hannele; Count of Vesterbæk; Prince of Hennersdam and Korriel; Lord of Heinrichgard Category:Trigunian Monarchy Category:Hulstrian monarchy and nobility Category:Greater Hulstria Category:People of Greater HulstriaCategory:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎